conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Nakhatan
|+'Nakhatan Republic' Нахатан Респvблик | Capital || Veukhetk |- | Established || ?? |- | Political Status || Republic |- | Area || ?? |- | Population || 1,001,000 |- | Official Language(s) || Nakhat, Russian |- | President || Ibrahim Malikov |- | Constitution || Constitution of the Nakhatan Republic |} Nakhatan (Nakhatan: Нахатан Респѵблик (Lit. Nakhatan Republic)) is a small republic in Eastern Asia, bordering Mongolia, China and Russia. The country is made up of Nakhatan Proper, landlocked in the Central Far East, and an exclave on the Okhotsk Coast, consisting of the port city of Oskligav. Its capital city is at Veukhetk. Geography Nakhatan is one of the most mountainous states in the world, the entire territory of Nakhatan is covered by the Yablonovyy Mountain Range. As a result, the major settlements in the country are few and far between. The country's only exclave, Oskligav, coasts on the Sea of Okhotsk, but the majority of the city is slightly further inland within the higher altitude Dzhugdzhur Mountain Range. The country lies within the Yakutsk Time Zone. Administrative Divisions Nakhatan is divided into 17 counties, 16 of which are located in Nakhatan Proper, and one of which is the Oskligav Exclave. #Veukhetk Capital Region #Voshtk #Krasno #Fibrenetk #Dashchmashghia #Ghut #Siblemnia #Fakhetk #Urkh #Beugasi #Hablakharadzh #Ashkharatk #Teuteubetk #Vitimshkoi #Lakha #Psakharutk #Oskligav Oblast Each county is represented in the Nakhatan Government by a Governor that is based in the County's Administrative Centre. Due to the sparsely populated nature of much of Nakhatan, many towns also have a local county, headed by a mayor which is elected every 5 years by that town's citizens. A mayor does not hold a seat in the Central Government, but puts forward any issues to their county's governor. Cities Nakhatan's capital city is Veukhetk with a population of 112,300. It is also currently the largest, although Oskligav is predicted to surpass it by 2012. Oskligav is currently the second largest city in Nakhatan, with 107,800 inhabitants. The 3rd, 4th and 5th largest cities are Khatabar, Kou and Staghar respectively, all located in the southernmost counties. Politics The current Head of Government and Head of State is the President Ibrahim Malikov, having been elected to the position in the 2004 election. The rest of Nakhatan's Central Government is comprised of the various secretaries that are in charge of various aspects of the country, and the Governors of each County. Every Governor is required to vote on minor new legislaton, but usually after taking a consensus from their constituency. The members of The Nakhat Parliament as of 2008 are: *President *Vice President *The Governors of each of the 17 counties *Secretary of State *Head Ambassador *Secretary of Agriculture *Secretary of Education *Secretary of Transportation *Secretary of the Treasury *Secretary of Religion *Secretary of Labour *Secretary of Justice *Secretary of Media *Secretary of Defence Demographics The total population of Nakhatan is 1,001,000 - just over one million. Due to it's mountainous nature, the population is very sparse, with only a handful of settlements of over 10,000 inhabitants. Around 10% of the population reside in the capital, Veukhetk, in the Veukhetk Capital Region. The majority of the population reside in the southern Counties. The most notable settlement in the north is Psakhar in Teuteubetk in with 41,000 inhabitants - the largest settlement in the entire northern half of the country. Language The official languages of Nakhatan are Nakhat and Russian. Nakhat, being the native language of over 90% of the population, is the most widely spoken. Russian is a second language of a large amount of the population, and is taught in schools sometimes as early as 7 years old. Economics Mining is the most important employer in the Nakhatan Republic. Gold, Tin and Uranium are all mined, with Tevechek Mining Corporation being the largest company based in the country. Agriculture is historically the country's main source of income, and most of Nakhatan's food needs are met from internal supplies, making it fairly self-sufficient. Power Nakhatan relies heavily on Nuclear Power, which was kick-started mostly by funding from Russia and China, in return for Nakhat Uranium. The Cheughet Nuclear Power Plant is the largest in the country, supplying power for much of the major cities in the south. The Psak Nuclear Power Plant in the north of the country provides power to the more difficult-to-reach regions in the mountains. Transport The main mode of transportation throughout the country is the rail system. Veukhetk has six large terminal stations that spew out throughout the country and internationally. The Oskligav Railway is the principal link from the distant exclave Oskligav to Nakhatan Proper. It starts at Oskligavki Station in Veukhetk, and stops at a few minor Russian Cities on the way to Oskligav. Category: Nakhatan